Projection systems are used in various fields such as entertainment, amusement park attractions, and augmented reality. Projection systems typically display image pixels as a combination of component primary wavelengths, or colors, of electromagnetic energy, including the spectrum of visible light. To increase image quality, contrast, and sharpness, typically it is desired that the component color pixels display at the same location on a projection surface. However, a phenomenon called chromatic aberration (also chromatic distortion or spherochromatism) affects the way different wavelengths of electromagnetic energy, including light, react to the optical path in different ways. Various wavelengths of energy bend and move different amounts as they travel through the optical path to the projection surface, landing in in undesired locations.
Traditional calibration methods used for projectors often may not meet the demands of projection systems with complex projection surface geometry, using non-standard lenses, or other non-traditional uses. Additionally, calibration methods typically are time and labor intensive, subject to the skill, experience, priorities, techniques, and qualitative judgment of the individual technician performing the work. The resulting calibration is often a compromise, where select portions of the displayed image are more clearly calibrated at the expense of others.